For You, Always
by AshleeMyree
Summary: After leaving Thranduil after he goes to war, Melaryn desperately tries her best to make it up to him. She meets the dwarves and joins them on their journey in hopes of bringing the gems of pure starlight to Thranduil. Thranduil x OC pairing.


**For You, Always Part 1**

Thranduil was an irritable child. His shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes did nothing but shield him from others. Seldom did he go outdoors, unless he was getting lessons in sword fighting or archery. Thranduil's father was always busy with king affairs, leaving young and curious Thranduil to do as he pleased.

Sitting in a bush, Thranduil watched as his sword instructor searched frantically for him. From above, in a nearby tree, Melaryn gazes curiously at the mischievous prince. Cocking her head to the side, her long brown hair brushes her knee. "Are you sitting in a bush?" She asks with a small smile.  
Thranduil snaps his head up and glares at her. "The question means nothing coming from a lone peasant girl in a tree." He retorts coldly.  
Melaryn jumps down smoothly, landing on her feet. Thranduil watched her, unamused at her bold movement, and crosses his arms. "Your clothing is filthy. Do people of your kind ever bathe?"  
Melaryn grins at the prince and offers him her hand. "If your clothing is clean, it means you have yet to have fun." Thranduil stares at her outstretched hand momentarily, and then grabs it.

That's all it took. That's all it took for Thranduil to become hooked.

Often as children, they would sneak out in the dead of night and explore where children weren't allowed to go. Thranduil often brought her food, due to her father swimming in debt because of his shady trading businesses. Thranduil often questioned why Melaryn never left him, but quickly dismissed the topic when it started to upset her.

She was all her father had, and she knew such.

Thranduil and Melaryn grew close as adolescents. They continued to meet in secret due to their different statuses. A peasant and royalty sneaking around together was unheard of; was taboo. If Thranduil's father found out, there's no telling what would happen to both of them.

However, they could not depart from each other.

Every one of Melaryn's birthdays was spent with Thranduil. He would sneak out of the castle and bring her hand made gifts, because that's all she ever wanted. On Thranduil's birthdays, Melaryn would watch the celebration with a small smile on her face, knowing that later she would get her turn. They taught each other to dance, laugh, enjoy the little things, and love.

One particular night, Thranduil swiped some of his father's best wine and set out to find his beloved. She was waiting for him with her usual smile and outstretched hand. They sat at the bay of the river and talked for hours, laughing and reminiscing the past while sharing a bottle of wine. "You will be my wife someday, Melaryn." Thranduil told her sternly with a small smile on his lips.  
Melaryn returned his smile and kissed him softly. "'Tis not the way to ask a lady for her hand, Thrandy."  
He wrinkled his nose at the childhood nickname and looked down at her. Her big green eyes shone like emeralds; more than any gem of pure starlight could. Her long brown hair, tied back into a simple braid and pulled into a bun, which looked elegant but somehow still_ her_ due to the messy strands framing her face. Her dazzling smile and full lips called to him; called to him more than any temptation could. Only one word ran through his mind when he looked at Melaryn.  
Perfect.

He took a strand of hair in her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Marry me, Melaryn. Make me the happiest man alive." Green bored into blue as they stared at each other.  
"You leave tomorrow," she whispers. "You leave with your father to go to battle."  
"Wait for me, then." Thranduil whispers back. "Wait for me to return to you. I swear to you that I will."  
He takes her hand and places a gem into it; a gem of pure starlight on a chain. Her head snaps up at him with a questionable look.  
"Keep it for me until I get back. I swear to you that I will return, and I will make you my wife." He says in her ear, placing the necklace around her neck.  
"Come back to me in one piece, Thranduil. I'll kill you if you don't." Melaryn whispers sweetly, causing Thranduil to smile wildly and his unagreeable, rebellious lover.

They made love that night for the first, and possible last, time.

Thranduil then went to war with his father. He was gone for many months before being able to return home. Losing his father in the war, he knew he would be crowned king upon returning home. Thranduil had bittersweet feelings. He felt at loss for his father's death, but longed for his Melaryn. He longed for her comfort and sarcastic remarks; he longed for his queen, his one and only queen.

Little did Thranduil know that upon returning home, his queen would be gone without a trace. She didn't leave a letter or a clue to where she had gone. Thranduil searched all of the kingdom for her, and came up empty. Empty and defeated, Thranduil stayed in his quarters during the day, dreading the day he would have to rule this kingdom alone.

That is, until an arranged marriage was to take place.

Thranduil knew the woman that would become his wife. She was a noble of great status, and he often had to train with her as a child. Her name was Eve. Eve was a modest woman, with a bitter tongue toward the poor and a loud mouth toward politics.

They were married for quite awhile before his wife was murdered by orcs shortly after giving birth to their son, Legolas. Thranduil was often distant and cold to his wife. _She isn't her,_ he would often think. He would often ignore her on purpose like a child, causing his wife to be angry and storm away. After his wife's death and his loved one's departure, Thranduil became cold and bitter.

That's where the story all begins.


End file.
